AMIGO
by onewismystyle
Summary: Sasuke Naruto ? Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang klise dan simpel dari saya.


"Baka aniki! Matikan radionya!" teriak pemuda berambut biru gelap kepada ia tidak suka sekamar dengan itu selalu menyalakan radio dengan keras.'Kenapa harus nyalain radio sih, dia kan punya MP4 atau setidaknya Itachi bisa mendengarkan radio itu dengan headset bukan'batin Sasuke.

"Ada yang salah dengan radio ku, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda bernama Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, tempatnya membenamkan mukanya mendongak dan menatap _baka aniki_ nya dengan setengah hati.

"Volumenya terlalu keras."jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan meminta penjelasan menghembuskan benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakanya yang satu ini.

"Lagunya…"kata Sasuke 'amat sangat mengejek ku' lanjut Sasuke dalam sebagai seorang Sasuke UCHIHA tentu saja ia tidak mau UCHIHA kehilangan ke'cool'annya hanya karena merasa tersinggung dengan sebuah AKAN.

"Lagunya?"tanya Itachi di radio sudah berhenti mengalun tetapi entah kenapa lirik lagu itu terus berputar-putar di (sedikit) menyesal ia mengambil pelajaran bahasa Korea saat ia SMP,yang menyebabkan ia tahu arti dari lagu 'sial' yang betul-betul mengejeknya itu.

_Cold heart, baby!_

_Cold eyes, baby!_

_Let's go!_

_Mannatda banhaetda_

_Keunyeo-ege banhaetda_

_Cheoeum boneun sexy_

_(Keunyeodo nareul bwa)_

_COLD HEART, BABY!_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

_Let's go!_

_Met him, fell for him, I've fallen for him_

_The SEXY boy I'm seeing for the first time_

_(He's looking at me too)_

"Lagunya…Apa-apaan aniki dengerin lagu korea di radio!!",jawab Sasuke sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Itachi dengan sangat Ooc.

"Ooh itu …mungkin karena Neji suka mendengar lagu korea akhir-akhir aku ikut-ikutan."jawab Itachi dengan hanya bisa sweatdrop.'Neji suka dengerin lagu korea??wat de pak?!!' teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula…"Itachi menggantungkan menatap sangat yakin ia mendengar nada serius ,sangat tumben Itachi berbicara serius dengannya.

"Lagipula,sebagai pacar yang baik aku mau menyanyikan lagu itu untuk aku ingin mendengarkannya lebih sering agar aku hapal liriknya."jelas Itachi ?Yup!.

Itachi menjelaskan dengan nada ceria plus Sasuke(sepertinya) berhalusinasi bahwa Ia tadi melihat ada bunga-bunga di sekitar kakaknya saat kakaknya menjelaskan rencana romantisnya untuk hanya bisa sweatdrop lagi saat kakaknya dengan OOCnya menceritakan lagu-lagu korea kesayangan Neji.

Sasuke merasa amat gelisah,sebentar-sebentar diliriknya arloji di satu minggu lebih ia memikirkan si 'dobe' terus teringat dengan pertemuan pertama yang akan lupa dengan pertemuan yang amat-sangat-hyper-double berkesan itu.

*Flashback*

_Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan - shit-aku-kesal-tanpa-alasan-aku-jadi-ingin-membunuh-orang- siang ,gadis berambut pink itu terus ia mau makan siang bersama , pulang bersama, atau yang lain-lain. Apapun yang diocehkan si Hanazono itu ,__** Sasuke tidak peduli**__.Sebenarnya gadis yang didepannya adalah gadis yang baik,pintar dan cukup kalau tak salah dengar Hanazono juga ditaksir berat oleh salah satu murid Seigaku,sekolah khusus laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari sekolah ,Sasuke hanya tidak suka saat Hanazono bersikap sok akrab dan semakin menghancur moodnya yang sudah hancur._

"_Jadi Sasuke-kun,kau mau pulang bersama dengan ku?"tanya Sakura dengan senyum ,belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tiba-tiba datang pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam Seigaku yang langsung merangkul pundak Sakura._

"_Pulang denganku saja Sakura-chan."kata pemuda berambut pirang itu pada hanya mampu terdiam atau lebih tepatnya merah muda yang begitu yang terbakar biru yang begitu jenjang yang begitu sempurna._

_Cold heart, baby!_

_Cold eyes, baby!_

_Let's go!_

_Mannatda banhaetda, Keunyeo-ege banhaetda_

_Cheoeum boneun sexy_

_(Keunyeodo nareul bwa)_

_COLD HEART, BABY!_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

_Let's go!_

_Met him, fell for him, I've fallen for him_

_The SEXY boy I'm seeing for the first time_

_(He's looking at me too)_

_Sakura hanya tergelak dan memukul kepala pandangi teman akrabnya yang cengengesan itu._

"_Ngapain kamu di sini anak bandel?Ini belum jam pulang sekolah mu kan?."Tanya Sakura dengan gaya seorang ibu yang memergoki anaknya mencuri mangga tetangga. Pemuda pirang itu hanya renyah hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan tawa pemuda itu menggema di telinganya._

"_Yah…aku pulang duluan Kakashi-san tidak datang hari jam terakhir Lee sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu,Sakura-chan."jelas pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum yang begitu menggoda (di mata Sasuke tentunya).Sakura hanya merasa pipinya ia begitu mengejar Sasuke, tetap saja ia tidak bisa lupa dengan Lee,pemuda hiperaktif yang terus-menerus mengejarnya tanpa rasa malu._

_Kemudian anak itu menatap biru sejernih laut itu bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke._

"_Kamu Sasuke Uchiha ya?Wah,pantas saja Sakura tergila-gila dengan mu!Kasihan sekali si Lee harus mengalahkanmu supaya dapat Sakura!"cerocos pemuda pirang di tidak tau apa yang harus ia -alih mendengarkan perkataan pemuda merasa matanya hanya bisa menatap bibir yang tadi bergerak dengan cepat._

"_Hey….Sasuke teme?kau dengar kan?"pemuda itu bertanya dengan sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan._

"_Hn……Dobe."_

"_Teme!"._

"_Sudahlah, oh ya temen ku dari Seigaku namanya…".Namun,tiba-tiba……BRUK!!_

"_Aaagh!!!Mmmmp!!"Sasuke sekali lagi pirang itu di atasnya,sedangkan ia sendiri di mereka muka yang merah si 'dobe' itu berdiri dan mengejar seorang pemuda dengan tatto merah di kedua belah pipinya._

"_Kiba!!Brengsek kau!!!!!!"teriakan si Dobe membahana di halaman sekolah Sasuke._

"_Ooow…Maaf,bro,aku gak sengaja!Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu sampai terjatuh!!!"pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya._

_Sasuke kembali memasang topeng - aku-UCHIHA-dan-aku-tetap-tenang-apapun-yang-terjadi- kemudian berdiri dan memungut tasnya yang terjatuh._

"_S..Sasuke-kun..Kamu gak papa kan?"tanya Sakura sambil berusaha menahan nosebleednya.(Inner Sakura : OMG!OMG!!!!YAOI GRATISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!Aku harus menceritakan ini ke Ino-Pig!!)_

"_Hn."Sasuke pun berjalan pergi._

*End Flashback*

Dan disinilah Sasuke depan gerbang sekolah .Atau lebih tepatnya mencari?.Entahlah, Sasuke pun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia semua orang hanya mengganggap ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan bagi Sasuke itu bukan hanya sebuah kecelakaan tapi itu adalah pengalaman yang paling indah yang ia ranum pemuda itu menempel di bibir dinginnya sudah cukup membuatnya bergairah dan terpaksa mandi dengan **air dingin** sepulang dari kejadiannya.**Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.**

"Sasuke-teme?"suara indah itu membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"."

"Aku punya nama Uzumaki Naruto."kata Naruto .Naruto memandang pemuda tanpa ekspresi di depannya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Menunggu."jawab Sasuke semakin bingung dengan sikap Uchiha muda ini.

"Menunggu?Siapa?"Tanya menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya.

"Kamu."

_Cold heart, baby!_

_Cold eyes, baby!_

_Let's go!_

_Mannatda banhaetda, Keunyeo-ege banhaetda_

_Cheoeum boneun sexy_

_(Keunyeodo nareul bwa)_

_COLD HEART, BABY!_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

_Let's go!_

_Met him, fell for him, I've fallen for him_

_The SEXY boy I'm seeing for the first time_

_(He's looking at me too)_

_

* * *

A/N : Mmmmm...*nervous*...mmm...mmm...  
_


End file.
